un nuevo año de aventuras
by milly loca
Summary: Paso el tiempo desde que los guerreros lyoko derrotaron a XANA y el resto del año transcurre con normalidad, ya de regreso de sus vacaciones de invierno los chicos se vuelven a encontrar y conocen a una nueva amiga que hará que el corazón de odd sienta algo por ella y vivir un sin fin de nuevas aventuras ya que XANA regresa y tendrán que regresar a pelear contra su viejo enemigo.


Chapter 1: nace una nueva guerrera parte 1.

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Francia en donde se encuentra la academia kadic en donde nuestros héroes de lyoko regresaban de sus vacaciones de invierno, por la entrada los chicos tenían caras de "no manches ya llego la escuela" y muy desganados al respecto junto a los demás chicos de la escuela llegaba cierto chico de lestes circulares y de cabello rubio.

-que bien ya vamos a entrar a la escuela, me muero de ganas de ver a los chicos y sobre todo a Aelita-dijo emocionado jeremy al entrar a la academia.

Después de que Jeremy entrara se fue a sentar a la fuente que estaba ahí cuando derrepente miro a alguien muy familiar que se encontraba luchando con algo en su mochila, lo piensa y luego de un rato lo reconoció se trataba de odd quien se encontraba ocultando a su perro kiwi en su mochila para que no lo descubrieran que lo llevaba, cuando se le acerco a Jeremy.

-hola einstein-dijo muy sonriente su amigo de su mismo color de cabello.

-hola odd, ¿como te fue en las vacaciones?-saludo su amigo de gafas.

-me fue bien-dijo odd con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de platicar un rato miraron que otros cuatro chicos uno era castaño, otra era morena y la ultima pero no menos importante tenia el cabello rosa después de que odd los llamara los cuatro se dirigieron a los dos chicos, después de que se saludaran después de tanto de no verse por las largas vacaciones de invierno.

-hola chicos-saludo la siempre de negro yumi.

-hola yumi-saludaron al unisono los dos rubios.

-hola jeremy-saludo Aelita a su "amigo".

-hola Aelita-saludo jeremy un poco tímido.

-hola odd, ¿listo para regresar a clases y a nuestro cuarto?-pregunto ulrich.

Luego de saludarse y todo ese royo se dirigieron directo a sus habitaciones de la academia en donde respectivamente dormían después de instalarse le llegaron a su amiga de cabello rosado de que ya no iba a estar sola en esa habitación que iba a tener una compañera y detrás de jim venia una chica de pelo negro lacio suelto, un pantalón negro y blusa morada con el dibujo de un corazón a la mitad.

-hola soy kari-dijo la chica nueva.

-hola soy Aelita-saludo la chica de pelo rosado a su nueva amiga y compañera de cuarto.

Después de que la chica nueva se instalara en el cuarto Aelita la invito a que fuera con ella para que conociera a sus amigos y que por lo menos hicieron unos cuantos amigos, al llegar se dirigieron a la cafetería por que dedujo que por el gran apetito de su amigo odd se encontraban ahí y que su amigo se estaba devorando la comida.

-hola chicos ya llegue-saludo Aelita llegando a la mesa en donde estaban sus compañeros siendo seguida por la chica nueva.

-que bueno Aelita ya te extrañábamos jaja-dijo odd en un tono sarcástico y riéndose pero se callo al ver a la chica que la seguía-¿quien es tu nueva amiga?-pregunto el chico.

-ha si ella es mi compañera de cuarto Kira-dijo presentando a la chica pálida.

-hola yo soy yumi, ellos son mis amigos Jeremy, Ulrich y el que se esta devorando la comida de su plato como una bestia es odd-dijo yumi presentando a sus amigos.

-hola mucho gusto-dijo un poco bajo la chica.

-bueno después hablamos por que tenemos clase ahorita-dijo ulrich levantándose de su asiento y llendose a la puerta.

-si es cierto mejor nos vamos ya-dijo jeremy también levantándose.

Luego de llegar a su aula para iniciar sus clases de historia todos se fueron a sentar, ulrich como tenia clase de ciencias no fue con ellos así que yumi se sentó en una mesa con otro chico, jeremy se sentó con su amada Aelita y odd se iba a sentar solo pero en eso llego Kira.

-¿me puedo sentar?-pregunto tímidamente la chica de blusa morada.

-si, claro-dijo odd invitándola a sentarse junto a el.

A lo lejos sus amigos miraban la esena con cara de "esto me huele a amor" pero en ese momento llego el maestra y empezó la clase durante la clase odd y Kira estaban hablando por lo bajo para que no los descubrieran y para conocerla un poco mas, ya terminada la clase todos se fueron a la cafetería para almorzar y hablar un poco mas de lo que hicieron en las vacaciones de invierno derrepente vieron llegar a la nueva junto con odd con sus platos repletos de comida ya que por coincidencia la chica tenia el mismo apetito salvaje de odd.

-¿pueden creer que a Kira le guste las misma cosas que a mi?-les preguntaba odd con una sonrisota parecida a la del guason a sus amigos.

-si odd perece que encontraste a alguien que se parece a ti en todos los sentidos-dijo yumi al ver como Kira muy al estilo de odd se "comía" la comida de su plato.

-oigan a pasado un año desde que ya saben, ¿no han extrañado volver a ya saben donde?-dijo ulrich provocando que todos lo volteen a ver incluso la recién llegada a kadic.

-la verdad si yo si lo eh extrañado-dijo odd que para sorpresa de todos todabia no tocaba su comida.

-odd, ¿no vas a comer?-le pregunto Aelita.

-a si- y dicho esto empeso a "comer" su comida de la misma manera que su nueva amiga.

-_no cabe duda de que son el uno para el_ otro-pensó Aelita al ver a sus dos amigos.

Luego de comer misteriosamente hubo un apagón en toda la escuela y los chicos sabían que ese no era un buen augurio y que eso solo significaba algo XANA había vuelto y ellos ya sabían que hacer aunque eso significara tener una vida secreta de nuevo.

-chicos vamos-dijo ulrich a sus amigos que ellos ya sabían la indirecta.

-¡ESPEREN!-grito Kira-¿puedo ir?-pregunto un poco tímida.

Los chicos ya le iban a decir que no pero como tenían prisa y como temían de que XANA enviara un espectro por ellos le hicieran daño así que accedieron, en el camino por el pasadizo de las alcantarillas todos le iban contando la historia de sus aventuras y todo eso hasta que llegaron y jeremy encendió el superordenador para ver que era lo que pasaba y ver que estaba ocurriendo en lyoko cuando lo hizo se llevaron una gran sorpresa de que había una torre activa en el sector del bosque.

-chicos ya saben que hacer-dijo jeremy volteando a ver a sus amigos que solo asintieron.

Luego fueron hacia el ascensor y descendieron hasta la sala de escaners y después del procedimiento de virtualisacion entraron a lyoko.

-vaya veo que nada cambia aquí-dijo odd mirando a sus alrededores.

-si todo sigue igual-dijo yumi también mirando todo a su alrededor.

-chicos concéntrense hay una torre activada-dijo ulrich serio.

Y así empeso la búsqueda de la torre aunque realmente no tardaron tanto en encontrarla ya que en menos de una hora la encontraron y resultaba que estaban del otro lado de ella.

-¿que ningún monstruo?, esto es pan comido-dijo odd, pero hablo muy pronto derrepente salieron como unos cinco cubos y unos cantos cangrejos-o si hora de la acción-dijo odd emocionado.

Todos los monstruos los empezaron a atacar y todos se cubrían con los arboles que estaban ahí cerca y también atacaban pero derrepente empezaron a llegar mas y mas monstruos.

-jeremy son demasiados no podemos con ellos-dijo yumi un poco alterada.

-lo se, lo se-dijo jeremy también alterado y la única que estaba con el que era Kira juraría que estaba a punto del colapso-¿que puedo...?, ya se chicos aguanten creo que ya se que hacer-dijo una poco entusiasmado el chico de lentes.

-Kira necesito que los ayudes-dijo jeremy dirigiéndose a su nueva amiga.

-¿pero como quieres que los ayude ellos están allá y yo aquí?-pregunto un poco alterada la chica.

-tu tendrás que entrar a lyoko-dijo mientras la chica y los que estaban en la batalla se sorprendían.

* * *

**bueno creo que ya termine esta primera parte adios y deje reviws**


End file.
